The present invention relates to a light which employs a plurality of supporting devices.
There have been many lights with various supporting devices. Some lights are equipped with handles in order to be carried. Some other conventional lights use hooks in order to be hooked on rails or nails fixed on walls. Some other lights are provided with clips in order to be attached to tables or shelves. Some other lights employ tripods in order to be disposed on the ground. However, there has not been any light which employs all of the above-mentioned supporting devices.